Darkness
by Czj221
Summary: Why can't anyone remember? Where is she? Did she leave because of us? Was she taken? Was she hurt? Was she thinking of me? Why can't I remember?
1. Darkness

It was dark…

too dark.

Why was it so dark?

Were the lights off still?

Was it nighttime?

Am I asleep?

Am I dreaming?

Where is everyone?

Who is everyone?

Why can't I remember?

I'm alone.

Why am I alone?

Did I do something?

Did I not do anything?

Was there still something that needed to be done?

Why can't I remember?

Can I find them?

Whoever "they" are.

Can I still reach them?

Can they still reach me?

Why can't I remember?

Why can't I feel anything?

What is it to feel?

Why can't I remember?

Is that a feeling?

Am I dead?

Why is it so dark…

It's too dark.

~ Line Break ~

(Magnolia, Fairy Tail)

Normal POV

Lisanna was alive. A fact that had been celebrated about the guild for the past few months. Reconnections were made as well as new ones were created. The happy-go-lucky feeling that came with the guilds name rose exponentially with the return of the small white haired mage. Partying nonstop still trying to grasp and acknowledge the fact that she was there, alive, safe, no one was willing to let that feeling go, let her go, again. Even at the cost of a life?

Levy's POV

I was reading, as usual, at the bar waiting for Mira to bring out the strawberry milkshake I had asked for. Strawberry milkshakes were Lu-chan's favorite, maybe I should share thi-, my thoughts can to an abrupt stop.

That's right I haven't seen Lu-chan in a while where could she be.

Finally surfacing from my thoughts I looked around the guild seeing the familiar faces of my guild members going about their usual routines: Natsu fighting with Gray, Erza eating strawberry cake, Nab was stilling staring at the request board, Cana taking out her third barrel today with a triumphant but lazy smirk crossing her face, but no blonde haired mage came into view.

My eyes wandered back to the request board, from my spot at the bar I could see a metal object protruding from the board glinting in the sunlight. Curious as my nature was I arose from my seat narrowly avoiding projectile objects directed at my head, practice makes perfect.

Reaching the board I gingerly leafed through the requests posted quickly finding my target. Lifting up one last piece of paper I noticed what the dagger was attached to or should I say what was attached to the dagger.

Something that looked similar to leather… no not leather… it had crusty edges that almost looked like blood… the design in the middle was awfully faded but from what I made out it looked like a Fairy Tail insignia. It was pink… pink… realization hit me like a brick.

"KYAAAAAH!" a shocked scream fell through my lips.

The guild suddenly became quiet. A certain iron dragon slayer was next to me in seconds.

"Shrimp what's wrong?" Gajeel asked in a worried voice.

I shakily pointed a finger towards the piece of skin attached to the dagger. "Lu… Lu-ch… Lu-chan… Lu-chan's mark…" covering my eyes as my knees began to shake, I gave in and dropped to the floor and let out a horrified shriek. Gajeel hoisted me up, getting me off the floor, still confused as to what I was hysterically crying about. As soon as I had calmed myself down I looked at the faces directing their attention towards me.

"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME ANYONE SAW LUCY!" I bellowed.

Faces lit up in shock at the mention of the celestial mages name.

"I saw her… a few months ago… when Lisanna had returned from Edolas…" Maccao whispered slightly to himself, a horrified expression lit up his face. Gasps of realization spread throughout the room.

The most shocked ones were team Natsu.

I pulled the dagger out of the board quickly, careful not to rip the skin. Hoisting it in the air I yelled, "I found this on the request board! Can anyone guess what it is?!"

Natsu rose to his feet cautiously walking towards me. He took one whiff of the skin and broke into tears.

"LUCY!"


	2. Discovery

**AN: Thank you to the people who followed and liked my last chapter, I am truly touched T^T. If you don't already know that was my first fan fiction, or posting it at least. I hope to be able to write new chapters as often as I can, but I am a high school student first so I will try hard to get new chapters to you often. **

**Thank You! And please keep on reading! **

**Disclaimer – I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**~LINE BREAK~**

**Natsu's POV (minutes before)**

"KYAAAAAAH!" Levy screamed.

I looked curiously at the bluenette shakily whispering to Gajeel, "Lu-chans mark…" was all I had to hear for my thoughts to consume me completely.

Lu-chan… Lucy?

Where was Lucy?

When was the last time I saw her?

Talked to her?

Edolas…

Was that the last time I talked to her?

But that was three months ago…

Three months!

"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME ANYONE SAW LUCY!" Levy bellowed, shocking everyone. (She even got Gramps out of his office)

"The last time I saw her was… after Edolas… but that was three months ago…!" Maccao whispered slightly to himself, confirming my suspicion, while lighting his face with a horrified expression.

Three months ago?!

Where was she?

Why wasn't she here?

Did she leave of her own volition?

Did she leave because of us?

Was she in trouble?

Was she in pain?

Why didn't I notice?

Why couldn't I remember?

Unanswered questions flew around the guild.

Levy turned back to the request board and slowly pulled out a… dagger? With something hanging off of it. As it _swished _through the air I caught the scent, vanilla… and strawberries? Why does that smell so familiar?

"I found this on the request board! Can anyone guess what this is?!" Levy yelled hoisting the dagger higher in the air. From what we could see it was _just_ a guild mark.

Was it more?

I slowly rose from my seat next to Erza, Gray, and Happy, all of them giving me odd looks curious of my sudden movement. I cautiously walked toward Levy ignoring everyone's stares.

_Tip…_

_Tap…_

_Tip…_

_Tap… _

Each step I took forward the stronger the scent got.

_Who?_

_Who?_

_Who?_

_Who was it?_

The last piece of the puzzle didn't click until I was close enough to notice the color of the guild mark… pink. Pink… Lucy.

Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes, as my legs gave way to the sudden weight of unimaginable grief.

"LUCY!" I screamed curling into the fetal position on the guild floor. The guilds confused faces were the last thing I looked at before closing my eyes, crying myself into unconsciousness.

Why am I so tired?

Is it because I'm sad?

Why am I so sad?

Is it because of Lucy?

Where is Lucy?

Is she alone?

Is she cold?

Is she hungry?

Is she thinking of me?

Why can't I remember?

Why can't I forget?

Why is it so dark?

It's too dark…


	3. Missing pieces

**AN: Sorry for being late on the update guys! I've been really busy *cough* lazy *cough* well anyways here is your long awaited third chapter! **

**~Thank You! Keep on reading!**

**Erza's POV**

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed.

I watched in shock as the fire dragon slayer burst into tears, lying in a crumpled, unconscious, state on the guild floor.

What was going on?

Lucy?

What about Lucy?

It's just a guild mark…

Right?

Suddenly inspiration struck, "Levy what color is that guild mark?" I asked calmly with my hands griping the table so tight that my knuckles were white.

"Pink. Erza, its pink." Levy said breaking into a fresh round of tears.

Pink?

Pink…

PINK!

Lucy!

I stood up quickly, startling my fellow guild mates at my overwhelming aura of pure rage (literally scaring the pants off of Gray). I ran over to the crying bluenette, gently but hurriedly prying the dagger out of her bone breaking grip.

I stared intently at the material dangling off of the tip of the dagger. I felt tears form in the corner of my eyes as I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Erza, what is that?" Gray asked with pure and utter concern in his voice. I lifted my eyes for a moment to notice the worried stares from around the guild.

I took in a shuddering breath, gathering myself together, straightening my shoulders and facing the stares that, at the moment, scared me more than dropping a piece of strawberry cake.

"Everyone should know that there is only one person in this guild that has a pink guild mark." More confusion filled the guild even after that hint should have said it all. _I really don't want to have to say this, _because by saying the words that were about to leave her mouth she would confirm her fears. "Lucy… Lucy is the only one in this guild that has a pink mark. Lucy is also the only person missing right now. What I'm holding right now has a pink guild mark on it so that would make it-"Erza was cut off by a dumbstruck looking Gray.

"Lucy's skin!" He said in horror. This statement sent the guild into a frenzy of rapid fire questions.

Where is she?!

Why is that just her skin?!

What happened to her?!

Is she hurt?!

Who did this to her?!

Why can't we rememb-

"SILENCE!" Master bellowed, frightening everyone into silence.

"Erza." Master said calmly, addressing the re-quip mage.

"Yes Master?" Erza replied.

"How old does that piece of skin look?" Master asked with a glint of pure rage in his eyes.

"Looking at how faded the mark is I would guess… three months." Erza said with a slight strain on her voice.

With this comment the last straw was pulled. Master fell to his knees, tears falling freely, as he cried out the one thing on everyone's mind.

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!"

**~Same day, location unknown~**

**? POV**

_Plip _

_Plop_

_Plip_

_Plop_

The sound of the water droplets echoed in my head, reminding me of my solitude. The smell of rusting metal filled my nostrils as I labored over breathing in and out of my battered and bruised body. I could taste the coppery liquid that slowly trickled down my lips from my last "session". I could feel the hard and cold ground that lay beneath me, making my bones ache. But I could see nothing. Darkness surrounded me, swallowed me whole, keeping my strained eyes from every seeing or reaching the light.

As I heard a slight creaking noise, alerting me that my cage was being opened I felt _it_. _Its_ slick tendrils of shadow slowly snaking their way up my legs until it had a firm grasp on me. A voice caught my attention as they slipped through the darkness making their way towards me.

"Lucy are you ready, my dear child?" The voice asked me, as a chill crept down my spine.

I spit in the direction the voice was coming from, "You can go to hell!" I croaked.

"Bad choice." The voice answered, as it quickly kicked me in the stomach launching me into a wall.

"Uranus… you bastard!" Was all I said before I blacked out, not missing the words that followed.

"Now, now don't be too hasty we will have lots of fun together without those forgetful fairies…"

**AN: Just as an FYI Uranus is not the planet but the Greek God. Uranus, also known as the ruler of the universe.**


	4. Revealed

**AN: I'm really, **_**really**_** grateful to the people have continued to read my story and have waited patiently for me to get off of my lazy ass. Well you should be happy to know that my ass is no longer being lazy, in fact this weekend I am going to try to write as many chapters as I can. I'm not sure exactly where this story is going so I ask that you all hope onto the brainstorming train because this is going to be a crazy ride. **

**~Thank You! Keep on reading!**

**~At the guild~**

**Gray's POV**

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!" Master screamed.

Why can't I remember?

_Why can't I remember?!_

I doubled over in pain clutching my head as images of the happy blonde mage skipping through the guild only to be met by scornful gazes.

'_Weak'_

"no…"

'_Useless'_

"Stop it!"

'_Pathetic'_

"Make it stop!"

'_Leave!'_

"Why won't you stop?!"

'_We don't want you here'_

"Leave her alone!" I cried weakly, clawing at my head in a desperate attempt to make the voices in my head stop. A pair of hands roughly shook me out of my dazed state. I looked into a pair bright red eyes with tears streaming down my face, as it was my turn to cry, and all I could say was, "It's our fault."

**Gajeel's POV**

I looked at the shaking form beneath me utterly shocked at his words.

What was our fault?

"Gray… what are you talking about?" I asked but I could honestly say I didn't want to hear his answer, because if I did I might break as well.

"IT'S OUR FAULT!" He screamed grabbing the already scattered attention of the grief stricken guild back to the two boys situated between the unconscious Flame brain and the she demon.

"Gray" I asked making myself calmer than I felt, "What is our fault?"

"LUCY! LUCY LEFT BECAUSE OF US!" _I knew I didn't want to hear this_, I thought to myself. I looked at the Shrimp who was still on the floor curled into the fetal position mumbling to herself about how she should have noticed sooner. _This was going to kill her_.

"WE CALLED HER WEAK AND KICKED HER OUT OF THE GUILD!" Gray screamed pulling me out of my thoughts back to the situation at hand. I looked around the guild to see the shocked faces of my comrades.

We did that?

She left because of us?

Why did we do that?

Did we have a reason?

Was it me?

Was it someone else?

Why can't I remember?

"WE DID I-"Gray was cut off.

"SHUT UP GRAY!" The now conscious Natsu yelled with a roar.

"LUCY CAN'T BE GONE! She just can't…"

"Natsu…" Erza whispered.

"hahaha…" A low laugh echoed throughout the guild.

"I beg to differ my little forgetful fairies." Masters head shot up in recognition, I looked at him curiously.

"Uranus…" He whispered almost inaudibly, but I heard him.

"Ah, yes…Makarov, how have you been my old friend?" Uranus said stepping out of the shadows. He was a tall lanky man, very pale might I add almost to the point of looking sickly, with faded blonde hair and dull green eyes. He wore a long black cloak reaching to the floor that made a light _swishing _sound every time he walked.

"Uranus… what are you doing here?" Master said with a growl.

"Uh! I am wounded my old friend coming at me with such hostility." The man chuckled lightly at the Masters dark reaction.

"You know very well as to why I would be so hostile towards you." Master stated. I stared at the man that the Master was growling at, I'm sure everyone else was too due to the air of hostility. But something familiar drifted off the man.

Was it the way he looked?

No.

Was it the way he talked so aloof?

No.

Was it his smell?

Smell… he almost smelled like-

"LUCY!" I saw that idiotic Flame brain jump up from his seat on the floor with fist aflame darting towards the mystery man. _So he smelt it to._

**Master's POV**

"Natsu!" I inwardly groaned knowing that the brat wasn't going to listen to me. His fist was aimed directly at Uranus, and if it continued on its path I knew it would end badly. Before Natsu could hit his target I jumped in front of him blocking his path and stopping Natsu's fist.

"Gramps get out of the way!" He yelled.

"Why should I?" I asked honestly curious as to what could have sparked his sudden outburst.

"I can smell Lucy's blood on him!" He growled. Gasps could be heard around the guild.

"So the forgotten fairy is remembered." Uranus chuckled lightly.

"What!" I turned around and stared wide-eyed at the man in front of me, his face encompassed with a dark grin.

"Well you see your little fairy is… special sort-to-say. Due to her family's careful breeding she ended up with an enormous amount of _power_!" He said loudly emphasizing on the word power.

The guild looked at him in absolute shock.

Continuing with his story he said, "My body was weak to begin with, but with that power just _seeping _out of her I just couldn't resist. I mean come on with that much magical power she can spare a little." He said with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"First my wife, then my daughter, and now my granddaughter! Just how much are you planning on taking from me?!" I bellowed growing immensely until I towered over Uranus opponent.

"You're still mad about that he said?" Uranus said with a teasing lilt in his voice. "They were delicious though." He said licking his lips with a sadistic smile on his face. "Makarov, you should understand the feeling of being powerless. I was always plagued with that feeling. You, Polyusica, and Gaia were always protecting me, making me feel weak. And when you and Gaia married, Polyusica left, and I was alone left in the dark to fend for myself. Then inspiration struck, power, if I could get power I wouldn't be alone anymore. Gaia was the obvious choice, to bad she was so unwilling." He said with a click of his tongue. "But that made it all the more fun, her screams were music to my ears. _'Makarov! Makarov!' _hahaha that was fun." I couldn't listen to this anymore.

"Uranus…" I growled dangerously, but he continued. Breaking my heart with each word that slid off his tongue.

"Your daughter was even more fun though! It was so much fun taking advantage of her."

_Crack_

"Out of all three though I would have to say your little fairy was the most fun! So feisty, that one is."

_Crack_

"Every time I drained her she would say the exact same thing before passing out, _'you can go to hell you bastard!'_"

_Crack_

"It was especially funny when she would call out while she was struggling on the floor, _'Natsu! Help me Natsu!'_"

_Crack_

I looked at Natsu's dumbstruck face, almost as if he was saying _'Lucy was calling out for me?'_ I couldn't take it anymore. I swatted at Uranus meaning to do some damage, but I was only met with the feeling of shadows slipping through my fingers.

"What!" I yelled in shock.

Uranus chuckled at my failed attempt to injure him and said, "Do you honestly find me foolish enough to come here in my own body? Surely not."

The guild was outraged to say the least.

Give her back!

Where is she?!

What have you done to Lucy?!

"Now, now don't get your panties in a knot, for the girl is still alive, although not for long." Uranus chuckled darkly.

"If you want her back than you have to win."

"Win what?" I spat, venom dripping off my every word.

"Hide n' Seek." Uranus sang in a sing-song voice, while disappearing into the darkness.

We all sat there and thought… _where was she?_


	5. Suprises Wrapped in Ribbon

Author's Notes: To say I'm disappointed in my writing for the first four chapters would be an understatement… but fear not I am here to change that! I recently started writing again, blame school if you will for my delay, and am impressed with my final result of two new stories! Which did I mention were pretty awesome, reading them is definitely recommended *wink* *wink*. So without further ado I give you another chapter, taken from my amazingly awesome imagination, the fifth chapter of Darkness.

Darkness Ch 5

We stood there eerily still, still staring at the spot that had once held the place of a psychopath known as Uranus. To our surprise though in his place was a neatly wrapped box. I hesitantly reached my hand towards the box.

It was small, about the size of a baseball, with a pretty blue ribbon tied with nerve wrecking precision. After the ribbon was slowly removed with shaking hands it revealed a bright red exterior of the box, reminding the surrounding guild members that were waiting with anticipation of blood. Once I removed the lid I dropped the box with a light _plop_, the sound echoed off of the walls of the guild.

Gramps filled the gap between us with a few tiny steps and shakily pulled out a gold key that had been resting on a velvet cushion inside of the foreboding box.

Intakes of breath could be heard throughout the guild.

A gold key… Lucy's key.

The symbol revealed which zodiac member gramps held in his small hands, Leo the lion… Loke. With a burst of golden light and a few more gasps, Loke stood in front of bewildered by his surroundings. He turning in circles looking for someone, most likely his master.

"Loke, she's not here." I said voice wavering. "Lucy's not here." My voice cracked when I spoke her name, as he stared at me fury masking his normally flirtatious features.

"I KNOW!" He screamed as he crumpled to the floor sobbing slightly when he repeated in a whisper, "_I know_." I now noticed that his usual pristine suit was rumpled with wrinkles and small tears.

I asked softly as if trying not to set him off again, taking a change in my normally _flaming_ character. "Loke why is your suit wrinkled?" The others turned, their faces all asking the same question 'why the hell would you ask that'

Loke cringed and replied calmly, "When Uranus drains Lucy, our Master, it has adverse effects on us spirits as well because of our link… _but this is only a fraction of what he's done, she keeping all of the pain not transferring it because she doesn't want us to hurt._" He said with a sob at the end, a single tear leaking out of his eye. Without leaving the others room for angry questions I quickly asked him another question.

"Loke how can you be here, Lucy is the only one who can call you out?" I asked calmly, silently dreading the answer.

With an intake of breath he said, "When Uranus drains Lucy he not only takes the power but the form of magic itself, allowing him to use Lucy's magic." He finished, with implied dread in his voice. I shuddered at the mere thought of _him_ using Lucy's magic.

With the lowering of both mine and Loke's head the questions bombarded the celestial spirit without delay.

Why?

How badly is she hurt?

Where is she?

Did he send you to help us?

Did he send you to hinder us?

Why aren't you answering us?

Do you know how to find her?

How powerful is he?

Why didn't you take more pain from her?

Is she suffering?

The questions seemed endless until Gramps stood on top of the bar and screamed, "BRATS!" Silencing them efficiently he continued by addressing the guild again in a more calm tone. "At the moment we have no idea where Lucy is or what Uranus has planned for her in full. But will we let it stop us from finding her?!" He boomed and continued after the encouraging chorus of 'NO!'s.

"Will we back down?!"

"NO!"

"Will we lose faith?!"

"NO!"

"Will we lose hope?!"

"NO!"

"Will we fail?!"

"NO!"

"Then what does that mean?!" He yelled into the silence of the anxious number of family members.

"It means that… WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" Gramps yelled with Fairy Tail's signature symbol held up, forefinger and thumb raised up.

"YEAH!" All of us yelled in a momentous battle cry.

_We won't lose you Luce… We will find you… And we will bring you home… I promise… Even if it kills me I won't give up!_


	6. Nearing the Last Leg

Chapter 6

It was cold… very cold, though I'm not entirely sure that it was. My entire body was numb, the room could be on fire for all I knew and I probably wouldn't feel a thing.

At this time of day, whatever time that was, I could see. Only barely, but for my sanity's sake it was all that I needed. I could see all that lay in my tiny cell, or lack thereof. The only thing in this four sided box _he_ called a prison was myself. No bed, nor bathroom (not that I needed one, he feed me close to nothing. Giving me only what I needed to survive.).

The light came from _somewhere_, but I had yet to figure out where _there _was. It was a grate of some kind. Maybe it ran up to a street? Or possibly in someone's home? Or an establishment of some sort? Whatever it was I was thankful for it, it was the only thing holding me together.

Just thinking about home broke me down to tears, and when my body was so broken down to the point of where I could no longer produce tears I would just solemnly stare at the blank walls that surround me. I was at my worst when I thought of my team… or Natsu. It was hard to hold it all in.

Sometimes I would just lay on the hard and cold floor and stare off into nothingness. Sometimes I was lucky enough to strength to crawl to the nearest wall and prop myself up. Though when my next "session" would come around I would end up scrawled out in the same position as before, my back against the stone unable to move nor see what lay in front of me.

Uranus came to "collect" a couple times a day, when my power had refilled only the tinniest of bits. At one point when he had come back only hours later I had begged him to kill me, anything was better than this. Then I would think of my friends destroyed expressions and just imagining that sated my desire for death for the time being.

And though I have often dreamed of being rescued, deep in my subconscious I wished they wouldn't try. That they would continue to forget. Because I was already on my last leg and I didn't want them risking their necks for mine, though I know they would. Stupidly trudging into to whatever dangers that threatened them, I knew because that's what they did in the face of danger. Just thinking of them doing stupid and reckless things sent my stomach through a flip.

I just silently hoped that they all survived even if I had met my end.

My thoughts were cut short by a loud creaking, the door was opening. The monster was here to feed.

"Hi my darling, are you ready for our session?" He asked, clapping his hands together excitedly. "I know I am…" He said with a sinister smile crossing his decaying features.


End file.
